In computing, a spellchecker (or spellcheck) is an application program that flags words in a document that may be misspelled. A spellchecker may be a standalone application that is capable of operating on a block of text, or as part of a larger application, such as a word processor, e-mail client, electronic dictionary, or search engine. After detecting a typographical error, the spellchecker may provide a number of suggestions to help the user correct the typographical error.